DP062: Tanks for the Memories!
is the 10th episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Synopsis On the way to Veilstone City, Brock brings the group to the Mountain Hut Maid Café where they meet the owners, sisters Spring, Summer and Autumn. The sisters show them how they produce the milk, which is where they learn that Autumn's Miltank, Ilta, does not like to listen. Brock agrees to help Autumn and Ilta, so Ash and Dawn decide to help Spring and Summer with the café in their absence. Brock then bestows all his breeding knowledge to help Autumn and Ilta get along and cooperate. Meanwhile, Team Rocket tries to start a café business, but when that fails, they decide to steal Ilta instead. Also, in the meantime, after losing the second Contest in a row, Dawn has fallen into a very deep depression and is suffering a lack of confidence. Episode Plot Dawn and Ash enjoy the mountain air. Ash plans to go to Veilstone City's Gym. Ash asks her what she will do there and Dawn thinks a while and realizes she should plan what to do at the next Contest. Brock knows where to do it and hops away, so Ash and Dawn follow him. The heroes came to the Mountain Maid Café and when they enter, the three women welcome them in "the home" - Brock explains the women act as this was the home of the customer. The women are Spring, Summer and Autumn. Brock flirts with them and gets jabbed. They say that the specialty is Miltank Milk, a drink filled with vitamins. Everyone orders the milk and go to the barn. They recognize that the Miltank are belonging to Summer and Spring, but Autumn's not there. They wait a while and get their milk and drink it up. The heroes send their Pokémon and they drink the milk as well. Brock wonders where is Autumn's Miltank and she points at it outside, but the Miltank is stubborn, though she is new. Autumn thinks of letting Ilta, the Miltank, go, but Brock convinces her it will not be good for either side. Brock flirts with the sisters and gets jabbed again. The sisters go to serve more customers. Dawn proposes to give them help and Ash agrees to do them a favor. Dawn dressed herself as maid. However, she dressed all the Pokémon, including Ash, as maids, forcing Turtwig, Pikachu and Piplup to blush a bit. More customers enter and Ash gives them the hand to serve. Team Rocket sees this and plan to get some profit out of the café and Jessie takes James' last portion of coffee. Brock trains with Autumn to get Miltank's trust. Brock answers that one must display a bond to gain trust from the Pokémon. Brock gives a demonstration - he lets Happiny know there is a flower nearby, letting her be dazzled for a moment. Autumn goes to do the same for Miltank, but Ilta does not listen. Autumn tries again, but Ilta eats the flower. Brock gives Ilta a pat and Autumn does the same, but gets burped at. Brock does another test. Brock and Happiny go to cross the bridge. Happiny is nervous, but Brock gives her confidence and manage to cross the river. Ilta and Autumn try their hand at doing it themselves, but Ilta won't cross. Brock presents some berries and Ilta charges, but stops a while. Autumn gives her a pat on the back, but this pushes Ilta away. Autumn almost fell down the bridge, but hangs on the edge. Brock goes to get her, but the rope cuts itself and Brock and Autumn fall. Happiny manages to get them and throws them on shore. Autumn is sad she does not deserve Brock as a teacher, but Brock tells her as long as she won't quit, he will be appeased. Ash is told that most customers arrived now, so he goes to practice with Turtwig the Energy Ball. Piplup carries the glasses and sees Dawn being troubled. Two customers see a new café and go inside; Team Rocket sets the place up for them and gives them coffee, despite the fact that they don't want it. Turtwig focuses and uses Energy Ball, but it is not as powerful as it should. Ash is sure that with more training Turtwig will learn that move. Turtwig is so happy he gnaws on Ash's head. Dawn sees them training and wants to try it herself, but remembers what Zoey told her. Now she is not sure what to do now and sees Piplup came, seeing her feeling troubled. Dawn knows that she should represent her Pokémon, but Ash came to her and she begins to cry. Ash thinks she got something in her eye and advises them to go eat some ice-cream. Brock teaches Autumn some more. Now it is bathing — something that keeps one healthy, clean and pretty. Autumn sees Brock bathing Happiny and does the same on Ilta. sees she failed a bit and throws a bucket of water, but soaks Brock and Ilta and panics, then trips over a soap. Brock advises her to be calm; otherwise she will not have the results she wants. Hearing this, Autumn takes this advice. Meanwhile, the customers complain that the "coffee" is only hot water, forcing Jessie to yell at them. The customers go away, and Meowth and James know they need to serve the Miltank Milk. Hearing this, Jessie is now bound to get a Miltank to distribute milk. Brock and Miltank came to a fruit tree. Miltank goes to it and pounds it, to have the fruit down. However, Beedrill awake, so Brock advises Autumn to be calm. One Beedrill strikes and Autumn goes to protect Ilta, though Happiny makes a move, forcing Beedrill to act strange, so Brock and Autumn take the chance and leave. Later, they managed to be on safe. Ilta remembers this brave deed and Autumn hugs her Miltank. Suddenly, they got caught, so Brock goes on the net and gets dragged away by Team Rocket. As Dawn and Ash eat the ice cream, they spot Team Rocket with Brock and Autumn. Team Rocket sees they got them locked, but Jessie gets angry when Miltank wouldn't obey her. Happiny uses the same move again, causing Team Rocket to fall down sleeping. The key is dropped and used to unlock the cage. Brock now realizes Happiny knows Secret Power. Later, Wobbuffet wakes Team Rocket up by splashing water on them. They wake up and see them going away. Autumn trips and Brock gets her, then they stare for a while. Jessie cuts the moment and sends Seviper, while James his Carnivine. Ash and Dawn run, so Ash sends Turtwig. He tries to use Energy Ball, but it is not good enough. Dawn goes to order Piplup to attack, but Brock stops her, as he wants a Tag battle with Autumn, to bond with Miltank. Seviper uses Poison Tail, though gets attacked by Happiny's Pound. Carnivine goes to bite, but gets tackled by Miltank. Happiny throws Seviper to Team Rocket and pounds them. With Miltank's Rollout attack, Team Rocket blast off. Ilta licks Autumn again for the victory. Later, Ilta gives away milk and Autumn goes to thank Brock, but sees that he flirts with her sisters and gets attacked by Croagunk. Autumn wants to tell Brock something as a student, but Brock responds that she is not a student anymore, but gives her a final lesson - though one may feel useless, he/she can still achieve goals. With this, the heroes depart to Veilstone City. The sisters tell them they can come back anytime, making Brock to come right now, so Dawn and Ash stop him. Autumn remembers Brock's teachings and promises to be the trainer he wants her to be. Trivia *This episode has a similar theme to The Lotad Lowdown. Three sisters are introduced, Brock falls in love with the two older sisters, and the youngest sister is in love with Brock. *Despite learning it in this episode, Brock's Happiny would not be seen using Secret Power again throughout the remainder of the series. Mistakes *For a moment when Turtwig is on Ash's head, part of Ash's undershirt is colored black instead of white. Dub differences *Once again, in the dub, Japanese Pokémon voiceovers can be heard over the English ones. Gallery The Mountain Maid Café DP062 2.jpg Dawn dressed Pokémon as maids... DP062 3.jpg ... including Ash DP062 4.jpg Jessie's burning spirit DP062 5.jpg Autumn is annoyed by Ilta DP062 6.jpg Happiny threw Brock and Autumn DP062 7.jpg Turtwig gnaws on Ash's head DP062 8.jpg Jessie yells at the customers DP062 9.jpg Dawn and Ash see Team Rocket's balloon DP062 10.jpg Miltank tackles Carnivine }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume